


Fate is just Cruel

by thegorillaarchives



Series: Month of Banana Bread (June 2017) [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegorillaarchives/pseuds/thegorillaarchives
Summary: Sometimes it was for the best to let someone go rather than to keep them close. Sometimes a little pain led to the future someone needs. And sometimes fate is just cruel.





	Fate is just Cruel

Perhaps the world itself couldn’t give the best gift to someone alone so early. Maybe the reality of the universe is that the amazingness of one had to be shared more than what would’ve happened if it had worked out better than this. Gorilla took the blame. He would always take the blame when it was between Tom and himself. It was possible that that idea was just another reason for this inevitable fall through.

Gorilla had wanted forever with Tom Dupain. For years, they had it. They had the world in their grasp with a sweet smile just around the bend. Gorilla managed to steal Tom’s heart, but he could see it from the start. Each kiss, each hug, each word of love was bought on borrowed time. Tom was too good of a man for Gorilla to keep him with him. School was weighing down upon them and Gorilla was in a tailspin of failures that twisted deeper into his gut.

Distant became Gorilla first and foremost emotion, and he got to watch as Tom tried to see where the misstep had been. Gabriel Agreste had offered Gorilla a future. A place of work and of duty. He knew Camille well, he would work to keep her safe as the two moved around the world to follow Gabriel’s dreams. She always seemed reluctant when Gabriel brought it up in her presence, she knew what Gorilla risked if he agreed to become their guard.

She didn’t realize how willing Gorilla was to lose everything he loved if it meant for the best to happen. If that best meant Tom ending up with Sabine, and Gorilla finding himself alone in everything he did. So be it. Tom deserved a family, deserved someone that would speak with him as openly as Tom spoke, he deserved every dream he had in his heart. Gorilla would just dampen his possible success.

From the moment he had arrived, he had fragmented several groups. He had stolen Tom’s attention when it belong to Sabine. He had stolen Tom from his preset life and now the fun was over for them both.

Gorilla didn’t know what he was doing when he went quieter, when he found himself busier and busier. He had no clue  what he was doing when he let the arguments fester between them. When he kissed Tom, it became a goodbye. When he held on tight, he could only see when he would have to let go. Noticing the promise ring he had given Tom brought on the worst of the emotion floods. 

The promise ring was cheap, a simple fact that he apologized for when he first gave it. He was a simple man surrounded by friends that did far better than him. But he had saved the money himself. He had worked very hard and he bought the ring with his own money to prove a point. It had been a time of foolish hope. He wanted to prove that he could support Tom as well as be there with him. He wanted to show that he could work and be anything Tom wanted. Tom cried the night Gorilla gave it to him. He was so happy.

Gorilla could already picture the tears that would come when he realized what a fool Gorilla was. 

The last fight was the meanest.

The last fight made Gorilla sick to his stomach. It had been a mistake. It got out of control, Gorilla knew it. It was only made worse that it was so soon after another flash of hope. Of defiance in the name of love. The engagement ring was in his pocket the night of the fight. Gorilla had been getting worse, he knew that. He knew that Tom was getting thoroughly sick of his mistakes. But he thought they could figure it out. He thought in those moments of radio silence, of nights out later with no explanation at work, that it made sense what he was doing. It was obvious that he was trying to figure something out. It was slipping through his fingers. 

Every breath he took led to a failure.

But he wouldn’t defend himself. In the end he left.

A bottle of wine they were supposed to share and the cookies Tom made for him were his only companions.

Still a few hours would’ve been forgiven. But he was gone for longer. Tom was in a panic and Gorilla knew it. He returned, so close to Christmas. Tom loved Christmas. Gorilla was a bit weary on his feet, but as soon as he entered he was faced with reality once again.

Sabine sat next to Tom, holding his massive frame in gentle arms. She rubs his back, she comforts him. Gorilla feels sick. The world shifts but Tom is there. Tom is right in front of him as soon as he realizes Gorilla was back. He is embraced and he is forgiven. 

It doesn’t stop the flood.

Sabine comforting Tom because Gorilla messed up. Tom crying as he looked at the promise ring. Gorilla failing over and over. Tom having to miss out on his shop that he wanted so badly. Every mistake that could come in the future slid before him. But it offered him another look.

Sabine smiling on her wedding day. Tom grinning like he won the world. The shop running and a kid of their own darting around helping out. She has Tom’s smile. A little daughter like Tom wanted. A little girl named Marinette, just like their fake flour child all those months ago. Tom  _ happy _ .

He realizes that hope should never belong to men like him. He pushes out of the hold and grabs a bag that he had hidden in the closet. He is quiet when he says a final “I’m going… Away.”

He calls Camille as he leaves the apartment. His voice cracks as he murmurs, “I’m coming along, do you have a spare room?” Camille can figure out what happened easy enough.

He is safe in the guest room and Camille has long since stopped trying to get what happened out of him before the tears come. He looks at the window and sobs wrack him. He allows himself to mourn the love he just killed. But Gorilla stops the tears fast, this is what had to happen. This is what Tom needed of him.

It was time to grow up. All he could do was feel the ring that still remained in his pocket. He would have to return it. At least he planned to, it just never felt right to go through with it.

The world deserved to have Tom Dupain give his endless love to someone better. The world deserved to give everything to Tom Dupain that was desired, and sometimes that meant a little pain to lead to his true fate.

Sometimes Fate is just cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 out of 30 down, tune in tomorrow for my response to the prompt Age Up. Also go to http://bananabreadfan.tumblr.com/ for the entire 30 day prompt set!


End file.
